Home sweet home
by Laetitia I
Summary: On est null part ailleurs mieux que chez soi


_Juste un très bref one shot sur les Murdochs car maintenant qu'ils sont mariés tout est possible n'est ce pas ?_

Thomas Brackenried observait son bras droit du coin de l'oeil. Il était à peine 18h et pourtant l'inspecteur William Murdoch avait déjà rangé ses dossiers, mis de l'ordre sur son bureau et s'apprêtait à prendre son chapeau. Brackenried vint à sa rencontre avant qu'il ne sorte complètement du bureau et William, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, manqua de le heurter de plein fouet.

-Alors Murdoch, vous pliez déjà bagage ?

William se sentit gêné l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de quitter le poste de police aussi précipitamment et surtout si tôt. Mais depuis deux semaines, ce bureau qu'il affectionnait tant n'était plus son havre de paix.

-Monsieur, j'ai interrogé notre dernier suspect potentiel. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire de plus pour aujourd'hui.

Brackenried le regarda un long moment et William commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre tentant de cacher son malaise.

-C'est bizarre Murdoch. Il y'a encore quelque temps de cela vous ne m'auriez pas sorti le même discours. Je crois me souvenir des nuits que vous passiez dans ce bureau à vous languir, le regard prostré on ne sait où.

William joua nerveusement avec son chapeau qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-C'est à dire que je n'ai plus de raison de me languir Monsieur.

-Elle vous attend c'est ça ?

William leva le regard vers son supérieur et ce qu'il vit le rassura.

-Alors ne trainez pas Murdoch. Mais avant, permettez moi de vous donner un dernier conseil. Essayez de passer le plus de temps possible avec celle que vous aimez. Ne laissez pas le travail devenir une excuse. La vie est trop courte croyez moi.

William hocha la tête silencieusement

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir Monsieur.

William quitta le bureau mais la voix de son supérieur l'interpella une fois encore

-Encore toutes mes félicitations pour vous et le docteur Ogden. Vous êtes heureux, je vous souhaite de le rester très longtemps.

William le remercia d'un sourire et quitta le poste de police numéro 4, cet endroit, qu'il considérait autrefois, comme sa maison.

* * *

><p>Il arriva devant l'hôtel où lui et Julia avaient décidé de vivre en attendant de trouver une maison convenable qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux. William avait été réticent au départ mais Julia avait su le convaincre de la plus douce des manières qui soit. Comment pouvait il lui dire non ?<p>

Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et une douce musique arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Julia avait insisté pour amener son gramophone. William sentit l'émotion le gagner en l'apercevant dans un coin de la pièce. Il se souvenait encore de ces moments où il entrait dans la morgue accueillit par une douce musique. Julia aimait beaucoup travailler avec de la musique. Elle avait l'habitude de lui dire que la musique avait pour effet de lui faire oublier un peu l'endroit macabre dans lequel elle travaillait tous les jours.

Il posa son chapeau et sa veste sur une chaise et se mit à la recherche de son épouse. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir devant un plateau repas encore fumant. Elle avait défait ses cheveux à moitié et chantonnait doucement au rythme de la musique. William resta un long moment à la regarder un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. A ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment précis. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et William sentit une certaine fierté l'envahir en sachant qu'il était la cause de ce bonheur.

Elle finit finalement par le voir et il s'approcha d'elle doucement. La musique coulait lentement dans la pièce.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Bienvenue chez vous Monsieur Murdoch

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, William tendit sa main à Julia. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite son attention mais prit sa main sans hésiter dans la sienne. William se mit à lui sourire tendrement avant de l'attirer au centre de la pièce. Puis il posa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Julia se laissa faire, bien trop heureuse de se retrouver dans ses bras après cette longue journée. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou tandis que William commença à valser doucement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils dansèrent pendant un long moment étroitement enlacés. La musique s'arrêta et William déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Julia releva la tête un peu à contre cœur.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette danse détective ?

William se mit à rire doucement

-Est ce qu'il faut une occasion particulière pour avoir envie de danser avec sa femme ?

Julia sourit l'espace d'un instant puis vint se coller contre le corps de William qui frissonna à ce contact.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Nous avions l'habitude de passer nos journées ensemble après tout.

William déposa un baiser dans sa nuque puis il s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

-J'ai une idée. Que dirais tu de passer notre pause déjeuner ensemble ? Nous n'aurions certes pas beaucoup de temps mais cela m'aiderait à supporter ton absence jusqu'au soir.

Sans crier gare, Julia l'embrassa veillant à presser son corps contre le sien.

-Je pense que je t'ai épousé pour ton intelligence.

William la regarda d'un air malicieux.

-Ah oui ? Seulement pour mon intelligence ?

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos lentement en une douce caresse et Julia sentit son souffle se couper.

Puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux pour défaire les dernières barrettes qui retenaient sa chevelure en place. Il les caressa un long moment avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Julia s'accrocha à lui désespérément sachant ce qui l'attendait. William continua à l'embrasser tout en l'attirant vers le lit. Il l'allongea doucement dessus puis entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise et sa jupe. Il était devenu extrêmement doué dans l'art du déshabillement et Julia laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsque les mains de William rencontrèrent sa peau nue.

Une dernière pensée cohérente lui vint à l'esprit avant que les lèvres de William ne suivent le chemin de ses mains.

-William, le repas ! Il va être froid.

-Désolé Madame Murdoch mais pour l'instant une autre faim m'anime.

Brackenried avait raison finalement. On est nulle part ailleurs mieux que chez soi.


End file.
